A Series of One-Shots
by vintagelover12
Summary: These are the one shot drabbles that I have written on my blog. They will be updated frequently, so basically whenever I write one. Mostly featuring Tony and Pepper. Most are written based on prompts I receive from others. If you'd like to send a prompt to me, check out my author info (you'll find instructions there).
1. Movie Night

_AN: These have previously been published on my blog. Hope you like them_

_Original work... just a thought after Les Miserables decided to shuffle its way into my heart today... ~B._

**Movie Night **

_I dreamed a dream in time gone by..._

Tony couldn't believe he agreed to this. She asked him if he wanted to watch a movie with her. He did not agree to something this _depressing_. That, and the fact it was a musical.

He looked over at Pepper, tears streaming down her face. Looking back at the screen, he could not understand why people liked to watch movies that made them cry. He turned his attention back to the screen. He wouldn't admit that this was just a little intriguing. The music was pretty great.

She leaned into him, not bothering with her tears. She couldn't help it. She absolutely loved the musical and the movie was just as good. He would just have to deal with the tears, she thought to herself.

He looked at her with wide eyes. He had never seen her get so emotional during a movie. But he enjoyed her presence next to him. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer. He listened to her cry throughout, he ran his hand up and down her arm, trying to calm her some.

_...There is a life about to start when tomorrow comes..._

"So, what exactly was the point of the movie?" He asked her, after the picture had faded to black.

Pepper turned her attention to him, her eyes were wide, tears still running down her cheeks. "What were you doing the past two and a half hours?" She asked him, throwing the pillow at him and wiping her tears away.

"Pep, I'm kidding, I'm kidding." He said and pulled her in close. He was just joking. He had no idea she would take it so seriously. He placed a kiss on her forehead. "That was, alright." He said. "Definitely not my type of movie. Too much dying ... and singing." He said with a laugh.

Pepper rolled her eyes, of course he would say that. "I still love you anyway." She said with a laugh, leaning into him. "Want to watch it again?"

"No," he said quickly with wide eyes. She laughed and leaned in for a kiss. Most interesting movie night... ever.


	2. Z-Virus

_**Prompt: Z-Virus, Tony and Pepper are survivors. Tony can't access his Iron Man suit since all power has been down for over six months.**_

**Survivors**

Six months. It had been six months since it struck and she could not take it anymore.

There was absolutely no power. No way to see if there were any other survivors and no way Tony could use his suit to get them somewhere else either. In other words, it was hopeless.

Watching him in what used to be his high-tech workshop, Pepper sat cross-legged on a desk. Tony had been writing down some type of mathematical equations, or was it physics? He didn't even know what he was doing anymore.

"There has to be something right?" Pepper asked, her voice stern, but soft. She had been asking that same question for months now, and she was still getting the same answer.

"Don't you think if there was something, I would've figured it out by now?" Tony snapped at her. He honestly didn't mean to, but he was sick and tired of hearing that same question again and again. "Pepper, I've been writing down every equation, every formula I can think of to try and solve this." His tone was stern.

He looked at her and tried to get her to understand. "There is nothing I can do Pepper, nothing." He said and walked over, placing his hands on her shoulders. "I'm not going to stop. There have to be others out there still."

Pepper looked at him, her expression was soft. "I know and I'll do anything I can to help." She told him.

"Well, can you hand me another pencil?" Tony asked her, a small smile forming on his lips. "I'm going to try another formula." He said to her.

She continued to watch him work, to plot things. _There has to be a solution, _she thought to herself.


	3. Well that was awkward, right?

_**Prompt: Tony and Pepper meeting for the first time after the original kiss on the rooftop (assuming they went their separate ways that night). They are both awkward and unsure of their boundaries and don't know whether it's fine to lean in and kiss again or go back to their old ways.**_

**Well… that was awkward, right?**

She lay in her bed, butterflies fluttering in her stomach a mile a minute. She could not even comprehend what had happened on that rooftop not even hours ago. The event replayed in her mind over and over again.

_Their kiss._

Pepper lay there deep in her thoughts. She knew she hadn't dreamt about it. It really did happen. Closing her eyes, the thoughts blending together, giving her the most wonderful dream.

Now it was his turn. Tony sat in a chair, just thinking about what had happened today. He had fixed his reactor, his expo blew to the ground, and he hadn't kissed some random woman. He had kissed _the _Pepper Potts. The woman he loved.

_This is going to be interesting, _Tony thought to himself, barely able to sleep that night. He just waited for what was to come the next morning.

…

Pepper looked at the headlines in all the newspapers and all over TV. She couldn't help but roll her eyes over that disaster of that so-called expo. She had been in her hotel room, eating breakfast and waiting for what was to come, when there was a knock on the door.

She looked through the peep-hole and saw Tony standing out in the hall. Opening the door, she gave a small smile and let him. Closing the door, she offered him a seat at the small table and offered him some coffee.

It was silent, neither of them said a word to each other. Sitting back down in her seat, Tony finally said something.

"So, about last night," he started and looked over at her. Pepper could feel herself blush, knowing he had been thinking about it too. Getting right back up, she opened the balcony door and stepped outside. Tony stood and followed her out, not knowing what she was thinking.

Leaning against the railing, Pepper closed her eyes and took a deep breath, taking in the fresh air. Tony walked up and stood next to her.

"You can't deny what happened last night," Tony said to her.

"I know," she sighed and turned toward him. "I know." Pepper didn't know what to think or do. This was new to her. Just as it was new to him. He gave her a smile, one with meaning.

"So, you think this could work?"


	4. One Missed Call

_**Prompt: When Pepper reunited with Tony after the Avengers.**_

**One Missed Call**

She could not believe what had just happened. The one time her damn phone wasn't in her reach and she missed that call. After landing in the city, or what was left of the city, she made her way back to the tower as soon as she could.

A few hours had passed since the battle had ended and she hadn't been able to get a hold of him since missing that first call. The entire ride back to the tower, thoughts flowing throughout her mind. She refused to read anything about what had happened. Not after what she had already seen on TV.

Finally making it to the tower, she looked at the damage that was done. It made her sick. He had spent so much time and effort making sure that it was perfect, and now it was broken.

She gave a sigh of relief to know the elevator still worked and held her breath as she waited to get to the top. To see if he was there or not.

The ring of the elevator made him turn around. He hadn't done much since he had gotten back, just looked at the damage done to the place and planning on how to fix it. As soon as the elevator doors opened, a smile grew across his lips.

Once she walked out of the elevator, her fears were instantly forgotten by what she saw standing there. Her eyes watering, tears threatening to fall, as she strode over to him and was instantly embraced in his arms.

"Tony," she said, her voice quiet. She could see the cuts and bruises on his head.

"It's alright Pepper," he said to her, kissing the top of her forehead. "I'm home now."


	5. Happy Anniversary!

_**Prompt: Tony makes Pepper believe that he didn't remember their anniversary but he actually prepared a surprise for her.**_

**Happy Anniversary!**

_Of course he wouldn't remember, _Pepper thought to herself that morning as she got ready for work. _This is Tony, what am I thinking? _She finished getting ready and headed down to the kitchen to grab coffee before leaving. Much to her surprise, Tony was already down there, looking at something on his phone.

Looking up to see Pepper come into the kitchen, Tony put his phone away and gave her a smile. "Off to work?" He asked her, knowing what the obvious answer would be. Pepper gave him a nod as she poured some coffee into a travel mug and took a sip. She wasn't going to mention what today was, not until tomorrow, after he completely forgot.

"Yeah, I'm hoping I won't be in too long today," she looked at him, grabbing her bags and heading towards the door. "But, I'll let you know if something comes up." She said.

"Not a problem, see you later." He called out to her. As soon as he knew she was gone, Tony got up and started to make some phone calls.

…

It had been a long day at the office. Too many phone calls, one meeting too many and Pepper was exhausted. Getting into the car, Happy asked if she was going right home. She nodded and leaned back into the seat, closing her eyes for only a few minutes. Or what she thought was a few minutes.

Feeling the car stop, Pepper opened her eyes and realized she wasn't back home. Looking out the window, she couldn't exactly tell where she was. Happy opened the car door for her and she stepped out, taking her purse with her. He escorted her into a building, and told her to make her way down the hall. Pepper thanked him and as she made her way down the hall, she could hear music playing.

Walking to a room, she could see two glass doors open, leading to a balcony. Walking through, she could see a table set for two. Dinner under the stars. Once she made it outside, she saw Tony, who held a bouquet of flowers and a little box, wrapped in a bow.

"Happy anniversary, Pep." He said and handed her the box. She smiled and opened it, inside contained a little gold necklace. "You didn't think I'd forget, did you?"

Pepper smiled and leaned in for a kiss. "Happy anniversary Tony."


	6. Here's looking at you, kid

_**Prompt: Pepper and Tony watch Casablanca together.**_

**Here's looking at you, kid**

****"Come on," Tony sat on the couch and looked over at Pepper. "I watch movies with you all the time." He said to her. "It's your turn to watch one with me."

Pepper rolled her eyes and walked over to the couch, her heels clicking on the floor. "I have so much work that needs to get done. It's for your company." She said and pulled her heels off.

"It's only a couple hours Pep," he gave her puppy dog eyes. "It's Friday night, come on. Give yourself a break."

She couldn't help but laugh at the puppy dog eyes he was giving her. They were her weakness. "Fine," she said and plopped down next to him. Pulling off her blazer and grabbing a blanket, she made herself comfortable as he got the movie set up. "I'm only doing this because of those damn eyes you have." She said with a laugh.

"I know," he said and gave her a smile. It was the little things like this that made him happy she was here. "I think you're going to like this movie."

Pepper looked at the screen, instantly surprised to see the black and white picture pop up, the theme to her favorite movie started to play. She looked at him, "How did you know? I love this movie." She said and smiled.

"I just know these things," Tony said, wrapping his arm around her. "Here's looking at you, kid." He said and had Jarvis dim the lights.


	7. It won't be that bad

_AN: Just a quick reminder that these are written to the best of my ability. Regarding the Z-Virus prompt. I tried to do research on it and I wrote the prompt as the person requested it. I do appreciate the feedback, thank you. So, next prompt._

_**Prompt: Tony meets Pepper's family**_

**It won't be that bad…**

She had never been this nervous in her life before. Looking out the window of the cab as it drove down the familiar streets of her home town, Pepper fiddled her fingers and didn't know what to think.

He wasn't as nervous as he thought he would've been. Although this was the first time he was meeting her family, Tony was actually pretty excited. She had never really talked to him much about her family, but he was really excited when she had asked to travel with him for the holidays to see her mother.

Looking over at Pepper, he could see how nervous she was. Tony reached over and grabbed her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Hey, this is supposed to be fun," he said to her. "What are so nervous about?"

Turning her head to look at him, Pepper gave him a small smile. "I don't know, maybe it's the fact I'm bringing the Tony Stark back home to meet my mother."

The rest of the drive wasn't very long. As soon as the cab pulled up to her childhood home, Pepper smiled seeing it still looked the same. The house's best feature, the red door. Getting out of the cab, she could see the front door open and someone peek their head out.

"Ready?" She looked at Tony.

"As I'll ever be," he replied taking her hand and walking up to the now open door, where a woman who resembled Pepper stood.

"Virginia, I'm so glad you came," the woman embraced Pepper in a hug.

"Mom, this is Tony. Tony, this is my mother Sarah," Pepper introduced the two.

"It's wonderful to finally meet you Tony," Sarah said, giving Tony a similar embrace.

"And same here." He said back. He could hear other voices back in the house.

"Well, everyone's inside waiting for you two. Just leave your bags right here, I'll get to them later." Sarah said, shuffling them inside and walked toward the living room.

Pepper looked at Tony and smiled. He stole a quick kiss and took her hand. "Shall we?" He asked. Pepper led the way.


	8. The First Time

_**Prompt: Tony says 'I love you' to Pepper for the first time (Sorry this one's really short).**_

**The First Time**

Pepper had already been asleep by the time Tony had made it back up to the room after tinkering around with things in his workshop. He had promised himself that he wouldn't be down there for as long as he had been.

Pulling his shirt off over his head, he quietly got into bed and made his way over to her, trying not to wake her.

Looking at how peaceful she was while asleep, he smiled and ran a finger through her hair. This was the person he wanted to be with. He leaned down, his lips brushed against her ear.

"I love you," he whispered, not wanting to wake her, but he meant what he said. Wrapping his arm around her, he closed his eyes and let sleep take over.

She stirred a little when he had climbed into bed. She could barely hear what he had said, but she heard it. It was subtle and out of the blue, but Pepper would cherish those three words for the rest of her life. _I love you. _


	9. I Wouldn't Miss it for the World

_AN: Just a casual reminder that these prompts are submitted to me, and write the prompt. Unless specified otherwise, the prompts are not mine. I just write the story to go with it. Thank you! :)_

_**Prompt: Pepper gives birth to her and Tony's first born**_

**I wouldn't miss it for the world**

Pepper hated SHIELD with all her might. Why would they do this to them. They knew about their situation. Hell, the whole world knew about it. Now that Tony was gone, of course her water would break.

Having Jarvis send a distress signal to Tony, she waited for the other person she knew she could count on to help. Rhodey walked through the door looking for Pepper.

"Tony's not here and my water broke and I don't know what to do," Pepper rambled on, speaking fast because she was freaking out.

"Pepper, relax. Let's get you to the hospital, let me deal with getting Tony back." He said and helped her to his car.

…

Tony did not want to be here, fighting criminals that SHIELD could easily get themselves. He kept getting calls from Jarvis and Rhodey, wondering what was going on. He hadn't thought about Pepper once, until the third call from Rhodey came in.

"Rhodes, what do you want? I keep getting these calls and-" Tony started but was cut off.

"Tony, Pepper is in labor and you are ignoring your calls." Rhodey said from the other line. "I'm taking her to the hospital now. You better be there or she'll hate you."

He froze, in the middle of the bout, letting one of the agents deal with the bad guy.

"Tell her, I'll be there." Tony said, hanging up the phone call and blasting the bad guy with his repulser. "Tell Fury, I have to go." Tony said and flew back towards home.

…

He had barely made it in time, stopping at home first to switch out of his suit. He had raced to the hospital and ran to where Pepper was. She was stressed and doctors were worried. Tony looked at Rhodey, who had been with Pepper the entire time. Switching places, Pepper didn't even realize Tony was there.

However, as soon as she felt someone take and kiss her hand, she looked over and saw Tony. "You're here," she said, her voice soft.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." He said to her.

…

"She's so beautiful," Pepper looked down at the infant in her arms. A little girl, with Tony's dark brown hair. No one had seen her eyes yet. Tony gazed down at the infant, he had never thought he'd see himself standing here.

"Yes she is," He said and kissed the top of Pepper's forehead. This was one moment he'd never forget.


	10. The nightmare has only begun

_**Prompt: Pepper's reaction to finding out Tony is captured while in Afghanistan.**_

**The nightmare has only begun**

Pepper's phone went off in the middle of the night. Her birthday was officially over and her boss was officially in Afghanistan for his weapons presentation. So why was her phone ringing?

Looking at the number, she saw it was Obadiah. What was he calling for?

"This is Miss Potts," she answered, sleep still in her voice.

"Miss Potts, we have a problem." Obadiah said from the other line. "There was an attack on the caravan taking Tony around. Not many survivors, General Rhodes says Tony's missing."

Pepper woke up at what he had just told her. She couldn't believe what he was saying and she was speechless.

"Tony was nowhere near the scene when looking for survivors. They aren't giving up yet," Obadiah said. "Are you alright? First thing tomorrow morning, meet me in my office."

Pepper didn't know what to say.

"I'm fine and I'll be there." She said to Obadiah and hung up. Dropping the phone from her ear, she could feel the tears forming in her eyes. This wasn't supposed to happen.

Turning onto her side, she curled up and cried. She may not have always appreciated Tony's playboy attitude and irresponsible actions, but she still cared for him.

She couldn't even sleep. All she could think of was whether or not he was alive. And that's what she hoped for, her boss to come home safely.


	11. What am I getting myself into?

_**Prompt: The first time Pepper realizes she's in love with Tony.**_

**What am I getting myself into?**

She couldn't believe what she had done earlier that night. Why did she let him dance with her? Why did she go out onto that balcony with him? Why did she try to kiss him?

After she got home from the charity ball, Pepper took off her dress and hung it up in her closet. She shouldn't have bought that dress. Slipping into some pajamas, she went out to the kitchen to make some tea so she could process what she had done that night.

Sitting on the couch, cup of tea in hand, she wondered why. Why had she done that?

She loved him. That was the problem. She had fallen under his charm. It wasn't fair. There was no way he would love her back. Like she said, Tony was Tony. There were plenty of other girls he could have.

Finishing her tea, she put the cup in the sink and headed to bed. She had a lot of soul searching to do.


	12. Please don't leave me

_**Prompt: Tony is critically injured and could be dying, he just saved Pepper's life and is trying to hold on. **_

**Please don't leave me**

Pepper's ears were ringing. She could barely hear anything going on. She didn't even know what had just happened. Slowly opening her eyes, she could see smoke and debris everywhere. Something had definitely exploded where they were.

Speaking of they, _where's Tony?_ Pepper tried to sit up. Her body ached, her head hurt. She had no clue what had happened. Finally getting up, she could see him across the room, still in the suit, motionless.

Now she remembered what happened, he blocked her from a missile headed their way. It all happened so fast.

Crawling over to him, she held back tears. Not knowing his condition at that exact moment. "Tony," she called out to him. Her ears still ringing, she could barely hear herself speak.

Trying to pull off his helmet, Pepper struggled to find her own strength. "Tony," she called to him again, now focusing on trying to help him. "Please answer me."

Finally getting his helmet off, she could not believe what she saw. There was a giant gash on his forehead, blood was everywhere. Pepper felt sick, she had no idea if he was alive. She brought her fingers to his neck, looking for a pulse. She heart beat a little faster, feeling Tony's faint pulse.

Before she knew it, there were agents in the room, helping her out. She struggled with them, not wanting to leave Tony's side. She made sure she was in the ambulance while Tony was being escorted to the hospital.

"I'm not going to leave you," she said to him, although he couldn't hear her. However he wasn't having much luck. No one could get the suit off of him. Pepper wondered why there wasn't an emergency release button.

Hearing the heart monitor flatline, Pepper closed her eyes. "Please don't leave me." She prayed and prayed he would be okay.


	13. It's not worth it

_**Prompt: Tony and Pepper go to a restaurant and Tony ends up making a scene.**_

**It's not worth it**

This was supposed to be a nice dinner. Just the two of them at a nice restaurant. However, it wasn't going as planned at all.

"What do you mean we need a reservation?" Tony asked the hostess standing behind a schedule book. "I'm Tony Stark, I shouldn't need a reservation."

Pepper listened to him argue with the hostess. Tony told her not to worry about the reservation, he would take care of it. However, she knew that didn't go as planned.

"Tony, it's not worth it." Pepper said to him.

"I'll tell you what's not worth it," Tony said, holding a finger up. "There shouldn't be reservations. We are just out to have a nice dinner. Why can't we just enjoy a nice dinner?" His voice was raised, he was irritated.

Pepper rolled her eyes and gave the hostess an apologetic look. "Tony, come on. Let's just get some takeout, go home, watch a movie." She suggested, trying to get him to stop. People were now staring at them.

"I'm not leaving until I get an explanation about why I cannot have a simple dinner with my girl?" Tony spoke again. Pepper put her hand on his and pulled him away as he continued to rant about not having a reservation.

"Next time, let me handle the reservation." Pepper said to him, getting back into the car. She gave him a smile. "I really appreciate the thought."

He gave her a look. "Yeah, yeah. I guess you're right." He said, starting the car. "So, how about fondue?"

Pepper rolled her eyes as the car drove away.


	14. Maybe, baby?

_**Prompt: Tony and Pepper suddenly talking about having kids in the near future.**_

**Maybe, baby?**

****What was it called? Tony couldn't think of the name of it. When girls are obsessed with babies. Then he thought of it, baby fever. That's exactly what Pepper had right now, even though she was was unaware of it.

Ever since she had visited her little nieces, Pepper was looking at all things about little kids. Mostly because she wanted to play 'cool aunt', but Tony knew they were going to have to have this talk eventually. He thought it was interesting that she was looking at all of this stuff, partially because she has never really talked to him about children. He had no idea she had wanted any, but right now, it was clear.

While they were eating dinner one night, Pepper was showing him some really cute outfits that she thought about getting her nieces. So Tony took the opportunity to finally talk about what she was avoiding.

"Pepper," he looked at her. She knew by that tone that he was being sort of serious. She put down the tablet and looked at him. "I just want to know. I feel for the benefit of our relationship it would help if I knew, do you really want kids?"

She looked at him, the quickly avoided his gaze. She had determined when she was younger, looking for a job, that she wasn't going to settle down and have kids. She was going to be the headstrong, powerful woman in business. But now, seeing her little nieces, seeing how happy her sister was. She sort of wanted that now too.

"I don't know," Pepper then looked up at him. "I mean, I've never really seen myself as a mother. But, I don't know, lately, I just feel like I've been missing out. Especially on being an aunt." She was being honest. She didn't feel like she was ready.

Tony couldn't believe what she was saying. Of course she was ready, but he wasn't going to say anything that could mess it up. He just nodded and looked at her. "Well, you can always tell me what you want. But the way you act with your nieces, when you do see them, there's something there. So, I'm not going to force you into anything. When you're ready." He then thought about it. "Hell, when I'm ready." He said with a chuckle.

Pepper gave a small smile and looked at him, "Maybe, someday." She said to him.


	15. Happy Father's Day

_**Prompt: Tony celebrates his first "Father's Day".**_

**Happy Father's Day**

****"Now what to get daddy for father's day?" Pepper looked at the different ties on display. She knew Tony didn't need another tie, but for once, she was absolutely stumped on what to get him.

"Mama, mama," her daughter cooed and tugged at her hair. Pepper laughed.

"What baby, what do you see for daddy?" She looked at the six month old, who was babbling away in her arms. The little girl shook her head, like she knew her daddy didn't need another tie. "Smart girl," Pepper said and walked out of the store with her, "We'll figure something out."

It was earlier than usual when Tony found himself awake, his little girl crawling on top of him, babbling away. He chuckled as he grabbed her and sat up. "And how's the little munchkin doing this morning?" He asked, and she giggled as he placed kisses all over her.

"What do we say to daddy today?" Pepper's voice came into the room, holding a breakfast tray complete with not only breakfast but a little package and card. "Say it with me honey, happy father's day," she said and sat on the edge of the bed. Tony laughed as his little girl could only babble with what Pepper said.

He then saw the gift and the card, "What's this?" He said and put the little girl on the bed next to him. Pepper smiled and gave the little girl her bottle and handed Tony his gift.

"You'll have to see, she picked it out all herself," Pepper said, running her hand through the little girl's hair.

"Oh really," Tony was curious. He carefully opened the box to reveal a nice new watch. "Well, she has good taste." He said with a laugh and leaned in to give Pepper a kiss. "Thank you."

Pepper smiled, "Don't thank me, thank her," she said and looked down at their daughter, who was so absorbed in drinking her bottle, she didn't even noticed Tony scoop her up.

"Well thank you sweetheart," Tony placed kisses on her forehead. The little girl squirmed and took the bottle out of her mouth.

"Dada, stop," she said, then put the bottle right back in her mouth. So stunned at what she said, Tony could only laugh. Happy first father's day to him.


	16. He's Just an Ex

_**Prompt: Pepper meets an ex at a party and Tony gets jealous.**_

**He's just an ex, don't worry**

****"Well, this is indeed a surprise," Pepper could hear a familiar voice from behind her. Turning around she could see someone she hadn't seen in a long time. "Virginia, how have you been?"

She gave a smile and held out her hand, it had been years since she had last seen him, right before they broke up. "Michael, this is indeed a surprise," she gave him a quick handshake and looked at him. "I've been alright, how have you been?"

From a distance, Tony had been talking with Rhodey and a few others. They were all in deep conversation when he glanced over at Pepper and noticed who she was talking to. He knew he should just let it go, but something inside made him furious. Rhodey could see where Tony's gaze led and he placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Tony, chill, she can take care of herself."

But Tony didn't listen. Instead, he walked over and made his way between Pepper and this mystery man. "Stark. Tony Stark. Pepper, who is this man?" He looked at the redhead.

Pepper rolled her eyes, of course he would do this. She just hoped he wouldn't make a scene. "Tony, this an old friend. Michael, this is Tony."

Tony eyed the man, giving him a look signifying that Pepper was his. He then looked at Pepper and dragged her away for a minute. She gave Michael a look and walked with Tony.

"Tony, what's your problem, he's just and old friend." Pepper said to him.

"He's a little more than an old friend," Tony looked at her. "I can see it by the way he looks at you."

Pepper sighed. "He's just an old ex of mine, there is nothing to worry about." She looked at him. "Well, if you excuse me, I'm going to go back to my friend now."

He watched as she walked away. Tony sighed and walked back over to Rhodey, but not without giving Pepper's friend another look.


	17. Goodbye, my love

_**Prompt: Tony and Pepper are old. He's sick, they're in the hospital and he knows he's going to die. Tony says goodbye to her and tells Pepper how much he loves her.**_

**Goodbye, my love**

****She would never leave his side, not even after all of these years. Sitting in the chair, her body old and tired, but she wouldn't leave him. Looking over at him, his eyes closed and the monitor keeping track of his heartbeat, she couldn't help but wonder how much longer he had.

Feeling her presence in the room, Tony slowly opened his eyes. Seeing her sitting in the chair next to him, he didn't want her to see him like this. "Pepper," he spoke, his voice quiet and tired. She heard him and stood up, getting next to the bed.

"Tony, you need to sleep, the doctor said if you sleep you'll get better and we can go home." She said to him, taking his hand, trying to be optimistic. She could already feel tears in her eyes because she knew she'd be leaving the hospital alone this time. She wouldn't give up.

Although he was losing his memory, there was still one thing he could remember clear as day.

"You know, if I were Iron Man," he started, his voice soft. "I'd have this girlfriend who knew my true identity. She'd be wreck cause she'd always be worrying that I was going to die," he paused to take a breath. "Yet so proud of the man I'd become. She'd be wildly conflicted, which would only make her more crazy about me."

Tony's breathing became labored, he could feel himself slipping away. There were tears in Pepper's eyes, she didn't want to let go, not yet.

"Tony, I've always been proud of you, all these years," she said, the tears now falling.

"I love you," Tony said, his heartbeat became weaker. "I've always loved you Virginia Potts. Don't forget that."

"I love you too Tony," Pepper leaned over to kiss his forehead. "I'll always love you." She said. The grip of his hand weakened in hers. The heart monitor gave a flat beep.

She let out a cry as she hit the call button. It was time to get things in order.


	18. I Quit

_**Prompt: Pepper and Tony had a fight the made her cry and almost quit.**_

**I Quit**

"I can't deal with this anymore," Pepper screamed at him. It was unusual that she was this angry with him, but this time, she was furious. Looking at Tony, he was bloodied and bruised after coming back from his latest mission with the team. "I never know if you're going to be safe, or if you're going to get hurt, or if you'll even come home alive."

Tony listened to her. It seemed they had this argument a lot lately. He didn't say anything, he wanted her to get it all out of her system first.

"And now you're telling me not to worry even though I'm trying to run your company while you go off and play superhero with the others." She was fuming, her body shook with how upset she was. "It's time to grow up, Tony. It's time to be an adult." Then he snapped.

"I am being an adult, Pepper. It may not be _your_ definition of adult, but I'm doing a hell of a good job trying to keep people safe." Tony spoke, his voice was raised. He was tired of being ridiculed by others, but being ridiculed by her hurt him even more. "And I can't keep you safe without being Iron Man, there are threats out there now, big threats. But if you don't appreciate it, then by all means, go. I don't even care."

He was surprised at what he had just said to her. He honestly didn't mean for it to come out like that. Pepper looked at him, her eyes watering with tears, she was stunned by his words. He was about the try and fix it, but he was cut off.

"After all these years," Pepper's words shook as she spoke. "After all I've done for you, you wouldn't even care?" She questioned his statement. Tony noticed her eyes turn a darker shade of blue and could see the tears start to fall. "Well, fine. I quit. I'm done. I can't be here anymore. You want me gone, well, I'm going."

She stormed out of the kitchen and into their bedroom, slamming and locking the door behind her. Not wanting to bother him, she started to pack a bag so she could get out of there. Her vision blurred from the tears, but she kept packing. It's not like he wanted her there anyway.

Tony stood in the kitchen, his body now ached from their fight. He knew he should've kept his damn mouth shut. This wasn't working at all and he knew he needed to fix it. But he couldn't talk to her now.

As soon as her bag was packed, Pepper walked out of the room. Tony was still in the kitchen. He looked at her once she emerged, her eyes still dark and now red from crying.

"I'm going now, don't try to find me." She said and walked out the front door. Tony had no idea if this was the last time he'd see Pepper again. He walked into the bedroom they once shared and saw something on the bed, a sheet of paper, her letter of resignation. He sighed and walked out of the room. This was going to be a long night.

Making it to her old apartment, the one she thought she would be able to sell soon, Pepper dropped her bag to the ground and sobbed. This was not how she wanted things to work out between them. She just wanted Tony to realize how much she cared about him. She knew she wasn't going to sleep that night.

After working in his workshop for what seemed like all night, Tony looked at the clock and realized it was only three in the morning. He went upstairs, but refused to go into the bedroom. He wasn't going to sleep. He let the one person he cared so much about leave. And he was the one who made her leave.

"Jarvis, I'll be back, lock the house. I have something to do." He said and went to his car, starting it up and drove towards one place he knew she would be.

Pepper sat in her kitchen, staring down at the tea she had made to help her get to sleep. But, it was three in the morning and she knew she wasn't getting to sleep anytime soon. She wondered if he really meant what he said. Did he really not care if she was gone? Pepper could feel tears and closed her eyes, trying to keep them from falling. Getting up, she was still angry. She was angry at him for telling her to go, but she was angry with herself that she actually left. With that, she threw the now empty mug at the wall and watched it shatter, falling to the ground in a fit. She was angry with herself.

Tony had been walking down the hall to her apartment when he heard the sound of breaking glass. Walking faster, he made it to her door and knocked. "Pepper, are you okay? Say something." He said, hoping she was alright. He then turned the doorknob and noticed it was unlocked. He then got worried. Opening the door, he saw her sitting on the floor, her eyes rimmed with tears and broken glass by her. She looked up at him. "I know you probably don't want to see me, but dammit, I messed up. I am so sorry."

He closed the door and walked over to her, kneeling down so he could look at her. "I shouldn't have said what I said and I knew the second I said it that I messed up big time. I am so sorry. And you're right, I wasn't being an adult, not back there." She stayed silent and he sighed. "You don't have to come back to the company, but I just wanted to say I was sorry." Tony straightened back up and turned around to leave.

"Wait," Pepper said, her voice soft. She got up from the floor and went over to him. Tony turned around and found himself embraced in her arms. "I'm sorry too, I over reacted." She said to him. Tony then wrapped his arms around her, picking her up.

"Does this mean you're still resigning?" He asked, giving her a playful smile. She rolled her eyes and leaned in for a kiss. Tony kissed her back, carrying her back to her bedroom so they could at least try and sleep.


	19. Why?

_**Prompt: Pepper has a miscarriage while Tony is downstairs in his workshop.**_

**Why?**

Tony had been working on his latest Mark model in his workshop. Pepper didn't know how long he had been down there, but she hadn't been able to get out of bed all morning.

She felt weak, her head was light. She wondered if this was normal, just part of her body getting used to the pregnancy. She wasn't that far along, but enough to know that something didn't feel right. She had these pains in her back and around her abdomen. This didn't seem right to her, at all.

She knew this was risky all in its own. The doctor warned her about her stress level. Yes, work was stressful, but she was trying her hardest to take it easy. However, having Tony around trying to be Iron Man and being a hero was stressing her out too.

With the pain getting worse, Pepper turned onto her side. Moving her legs, she could feel something on her leg, something slick. Taking a deep breath, she threw the blanket off of her body to reveal the red. Feeling sick, she let out a cry. She didn't want to lose the baby.

Slowly getting out of bed, she stumbled to the door, her head so light, the room started spinning. She tried her hardest to get as far as she could, but her body wouldn't let her. The pain was so strong, the cramps stopping her right in her tracks. Pepper sat herself on the floor. "Jarvis, get Tony." She called out, barely comprehending her own speech.

Tony heard the AI. He didn't understand what he was saying. Pepper had been sleeping in bed when he got up. She looked fine then. Running up the stairs, he went into the bedroom. His eyes first noticed the red on the bed, then falling to Pepper on the ground, who looked sick.

"Pep, it's going to be alright." He picked her up and carried her down the hall, trying to get to the car as fast as he could.

"Tony, the baby," Pepper muttered, her words slurred, but just clear enough for him to understand what she was talking about. "Why, why now?" She gave a cry.

"You're going to be alright," He said and placed her in the back seat. "I'm so sorry." He got in the car and sped off. He knew this wasn't going to be good.


	20. Flu

_**Prompt: Their five-year old daughter wakes up with the flu and Tony tries to take care of her while Pepper's out of town.**_

**Flu**

"Daddy, I don't feel good." Little Madeline walked out of her bedroom and into the kitchen where Tony was making coffee. "I want Momma." She said and looked up at him.

Tony looked down at his little girl, noticing how pale she looked. Kneeling down so he was her height, he placed the back of his hand on her forehead and could feel how warm she was. She definitely had a fever. "I want Momma," she said again.

"Hmm," he said and scooped her back up. Madeline let out a little laugh as he carried the little girl into the living room. "Mom had to go to New York for work. So, you're stuck with me." Tony said with a smile and placed her on the couch.

"My tummy hurts," Madeline looked at her dad with a frown. Tony furrowed his brow and wondered what he could do to help. This was normally Pepper's job, she was better at this than he was.

"I'll be right back," Tony said and covered her with a blanket and walked out of the room for a minute. He then came back with medicine, Madeline's teddy bear and a movie. "Here angel, take some of this and you'll feel better." He handed her the little cup of medicine and made sure she drank it all.

"Daddy, watch the movie with me?" Madeline asked, taking the teddy bear from him and laid back down onto the pillow.

Tony smiled. "Of course, let me go make you something first." He said and went into the kitchen to get her a sippy-cup of water and started to make some soup for her, putting the stove on low so it would cook slowly. "Alright, let's watch a movie." Tony said and sat on the couch, placing Madeline on his lap. He ran his hand along her back to try and get her to nap some. He wanted Madeline to get better. She fell asleep almost instantly.

Once the movie was over, Tony carefully moved the sleeping girl back onto the couch and went to finish making the soup. As soon as it was done, he put some in a bowl and brought it out into the living room and put it on the table next to her. He felt her forehead again and smiled when noticing she wasn't as warm as she was before. This was still going to be a long day.


	21. Veux-tu m'épouser…?

_**Prompt: Tony proposes to Pepper.**_

**Veux-tu m'épouser…?**

Tony stared at the ring in its finest. It was his mother's. The diamond, not too small, but not too large was perfect. He could still remember his mother wearing it.

Pepper was away on a business trip and wouldn't be home for another few days, but he needed her to be home. He had something he wanted to ask her.

Looking at the clock, it was midnight where he was, meaning it was three in the morning in New York, however, that didn't stop him from picking up the phone. Dialing the familiar number, he waited for her to pick up.

"Tony, why are you calling me so late?" Pepper muttered into the phone when she picked up. It was strange that he was calling her this late. "What's wrong?" She asked, trying to focus on waking up.

"Veux-tu m'épouser?" Tony asked her, speaking in French because he was too afraid to hear her reaction.

On the other line, Pepper was really confused. "Have you been…" she started, but then realized what he was asking. She hadn't taken a French class since college, but she knew well enough about what he was asking. "What…? Tony, have you been drinking?"

"Never mind, forget I even called. Just come home, please." He then said and hung up, ashamed that he even asked. In fact, he was completely sober and it hurt more than one of his hangovers after a bender.

Pepper didn't even know what to say. She was stunned, did he really just ask her to marry him? Pepper was honestly so happy, she couldn't even fall back asleep, instead she got up and started packing her suitcase, texting Happy to be at the hotel right at seven that morning.

Right on time, Happy knocked on Pepper's hotel room door, "Something up, Miss Potts?" He asked her, then noticed her bags all packed and ready to go. "I'll call to get the jet ready, but what about the rest of the meetings?" He asked her.

"Forget the rest of the meetings," Pepper said to the him. "I have somewhere I need to be."

Tony had stayed in the workshop all night, not even moving from his desk. He had fallen asleep, sprawled out over his designs for his newest suit. The ring was still in it's box, sitting next to his phone.

Pepper got back and immediately looked for him. She wanted an explanation from him. Actually, she deserved an explanation from him. She was running on four cups of coffee and now some serious jet lag.

Knowing exactly where he would be, Pepper headed downstairs and keyed in her PIN and entered the workshop.

"Tony Stark," she spoke, her voice raised. He sat up immediately, not believing for a moment who was standing in front of him. "How can you call me in the middle of the night, ask me to marry you, then hang up on me?" Pepper asked, looking at him. She then glanced at the little box on his desk.

"I already knew what you'd say, it was stupid for me to call." He shrugged and looked at her. "I shouldn't have even asked."

She was baffled at why he thought that. "Yes," Pepper then said and looked at him. "I want to marry you, Tony. I just don't get why you called so early? In fact, it would've been much more romantic if you came to New York." She gave a laugh.

Tony got up from his chair and went over to her, wrapping his arms around her. "I love you, Pepper." He said, then pulled her over towards his desk, grabbing the ring. He then got down on one knee. "Let me do this right," He looked up, right into her big blue eyes, "Virginia Potts, will you marry me?"

Pepper smiled and nodded as he slipped the ring on her finger. He then got up and pulled her in for a kiss, picking her up in the process. "I love you, Tony." She said to him as he carried her into the bedroom.


	22. A Happy Accident

_**Prompt: Pepper informs Tony that she is pregnant.**_

**A Happy Accident**

Pepper sat in the middle of the bathroom floor, looking at the test in her hands. It wasn't one she had picked her assistant pick up at the drug store for her. No, it was an official paper copy that she received from her doctor. Pepper knew something had been up when she was a week late.

Looking at the paper, she didn't know what to think. She had never thought about having kids. Let alone having kids with Tony, not that she didn't love him. She just didn't think this would happen. Pepper wasn't sure whether or not to be happy or sad.

_Mr. Stark's flight is on schedule and should currently be in its final descent._

JARVIS spoke to her. Tony was coming back from New York, on a business trip she should've been on, but felt sick. Pepper nodded and folded up the paper, bringing with her into the bedroom. "Turn off the lights please," she said and lay down on the bed. She held the paper close to her chest and let out a little cry. As happy as she was about this, Pepper still had her doubts. She closed her eyes and waited for Tony to come home.

Tony walked through the door and expected to see Pepper in the kitchen or living room waiting up for him. However, he was quite surprised to see the lights off in the house, Pepper nowhere to be found.

"Pep?" Tony called out. "JARVIS, where's Pepper?"

_Miss Potts appears to be under the weather, she's in the bedroom._

The AI informed him. Tony was concerned, Pepper was never 'under the weather'. Which is why he thought it was strange that she begged him to go on this trip for her.

Practically sprinting to the bedroom, Tony rapped on the door softly. "Pep," he called out to her. "You alright?" He pushed the door open and saw her on the bed. She was turned away from him. Tony walked over to her side and sat on the edge of the bed.

Tony could tell she had been crying. He brushed her hair from her eyes and looked down at her. "Pep, what's wrong?"

Pepper looked up at him, her bottom lip trembling, tears threatened to fall. The paper was still close to her chest, but she didn't have the heart to show him. She was afraid to hear his reaction.

Taking a deep breath, she handed him the paper. Tony looked at it, not knowing what it was, he didn't understand what all this stuff about her blood and other samples were about. "What won't you tell me?" He asked, wanting to know what was wrong.

"I'm pregnant," she eventually just blurted out. "I'm pregnant and I don't know what to do." Some tears started to fall.

He had to admit, he was stunned. He wasn't expecting this, at all. They never planned for any of this. Hell, he didn't even know she wanted kids. But he could see how upset she was about it.

"Hey, don't cry." He pulled her in for a hug. "We can make this work."

Pepper sniffled, wiping some of her tears away. "What?"

"We can make this work," Tony repeated what he said. "We can call it, a happy accident." He pulled her in for a kiss, one that he actually meant. "Don't cry please," he said and put his hand on her stomach. "This will be a very happy accident." Pepper laughed, wrapping her arms around him, placing another kiss on his lips.


	23. You have got to be kidding me

_**Prompt: Pepper is pregnant and Tony doesn't take it seriously.**_

**You have got to be kidding me.**

Only two months to go and Pepper was already feeling the wear of this pregnancy. It also didn't help that Tony wasn't helping out, at all.

"Pep, can you come down here for a minute?" Tony called for her from his workshop. He had been working on his newest Mark model when he ran into a bit of a pickle. She sighed and got up from the couch, putting her laptop down. Even on her maternity leave, she was still working from home because people didn't know how to do their jobs.

"Tony, what could you possibly need my help with?" Pepper made her way into his workshop. She crossed her arms, which then rested on her stomach. Looking at him, she didn't know whether to yell or laugh. Tony was stuck in the bottom half of the suit. "I thought you figured out this problem?" She asked him.

"I need you to come here and hold these couple of pieces and I can't guarantee that they won't hit you," he said to her, looking over at his computer.

Now Pepper was ready to yell, "You cannot be serious? You have got to be kidding me." She walked over to him. "Tony, what is wrong with you? I physically cannot do this type of thing for you. Did you forget I'm pregnant?" She asked, her words almost sounding like a hiss.

Tony looked at her, "I did forget, I just didn't think it would make you completely incapable of doing things," he shot back, then realized what he said was probably wrong. "Shit, Pep, I'm sorry."

"No, you can figure this out on your own." She said and stormed off back upstairs. This time she didn't go back to the couch. Pepper went into the unfinished nursery. Something else Tony wasn't helping with either. She stood and looked at what needed to be done… which was everything she couldn't do. She walked over to the one thing that was ready, the rocking chair that sat in the corner in the room. It had been an heirloom in Tony's family. Sitting down she closed her eyes and just rocked.

Tony eventually got himself out of his suit and ran up to find Pepper. He hadn't met what he said, and he figured it was just her hormones that was making her like this. He couldn't find her anywhere in the living room or kitchen, so he made his way down the hall. He glanced in the nursery and saw her there. "Pep, I'm really sorry." He said quietly, walking into the room. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"You know, if you didn't want this baby, I could've left and gone back home, back to the East Coast." Pepper spoke up. She was now wondering if she made the wrong decision to keep this baby.

"No, don't say that. I didn't mean what I said." Tony looked at her and sat on a box that was still waiting to be opened. "I want this as much as you do." He said, not entirely sure if he was convinced anymore.

"Do you really?" She asked, still angry with him. "Look around Tony, we haven't gotten anything done yet and the baby'll be here in two months." She said and looked at him. "The baby will be here before you know it, and what will you do then, just leave them with me?" She tried to hold back tears.

"No, I won't do that," Tony said to her. "I'm determined to be a good father." He wasn't going to end up like his own, Tony wanted to do right by his child. "I'm really sorry. I know I should be doing more. What can I do now?" He asked, helping Pepper up from the rocking chair.

"Well," Pepper started but stopped, smiling, she grabbed his hand and pulled it to her stomach. Tony smiled, feeling the baby kick. "You can kiss me first, then help pick a color for the room."

"Anything for you," Tony smiled and leaned in, pulling her close, kissing her like he meant it.


	24. Change

_AN: Alright, this is one that I wrote late on a Friday night a couple weeks ago. This is one of my personal favorites that I have written myself. I might continue this thread into something more, if I have time. And thank you for all the lovely comments, they mean so much to me._

**Change**

Rhodey had explained how Pepper called him when she first went into labor. It had been earlier that afternoon, and she was only in labor for barely five hours before she had the baby. Tony was lucky that he made it to the birth, because he almost missed it.

He had been holding Pepper's hand for the last moment and when he heard that first cry, he could not believe it. He was officially a father.

Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. That what he was, but playboy no more. He was determined to keep that aspect of his life as far away as he could. The history still there, and he knew Pepper knew it, but she had given him the chance to be something different, something more. Tony was not going to let that chance slip away. Not now, not ever.

And now he was here, kissing Pepper's forehead and watched while doctor's cleaned the infant, only minutes old, still crying. This was something he had only dreamt of before, long ago. Something he figured he'd never be able to have. He was always afraid he'd end up like his own father.

But he wasn't his father. He was determined to be a better person than he was. Tony was going to love this child with all his heart.

When a nurse finally handed Pepper the infant, he couldn't help but watch. He could see the glow in her eyes, full of love for the child that she was blessed with. The moment was absolutely perfect. It took him minute to realize that the child was theirs, their creation. It seemed cliche, but it was true. She was gorgeous.

Tony listened to Pepper talking to the infant, creating a bond between her and her daughter. He couldn't help but love her even more than he had before.

"I love you so much," Tony heard Pepper say to the infant and softly brushed her lips against the baby's forehead, giving her a kiss. "Madeline Maria Stark."

Tony then looked at her, they hadn't discussed the last name yet. Technically, they were still engaged, so they thought they were going to hyphenate the name. He went to counter the notion, but stopped.

"You want to hold her now?" Pepper had asked him, looking up at him. Tony could see how tired she was. He hesitated a little. It wasn't like he was going to grab a piece of his suits, no, he was going to hold his daughter. "Come on, you'll be fine." She laughed.

Tony carefully took the infant from Pepper and looked down at the little girl. She had his dark chocolate brown hair. He smiled down at the infant, who was sleeping. "She's so tiny," he had said to Pepper, who laughed.

Sitting down in the chair next to Pepper's bed, Tony cradled the infant in his arms, she was so precious. He was willing to do anything to keep her safe. This was his job now. However, he knew this was going to be difficult, especially since he was Iron Man, but he was ready to make some changes.

Tony looked over at Pepper to see she was falling asleep, watching them. He smiled and told her to sleep. He had this. Pepper smiled seeing Tony holding their little girl. Closing her eyes, she never thought she would be doing this. Hell, she didn't think they would be doing this.

Looking back at his daughter, he smiled at her. She had opened her eyes for a split second, looking up at him. She had the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen. She got those from her mother.

"Well, happy birthday munchkin," Tony smiled and spoke quietly to the infant, who yawned and closed her eyes. "Welcome to the world." He then hummed a little song, getting the infant to fall asleep.

He was ready for this.


	25. Baby Steps

_AN: Another one I wrote... I should just make this a whole new story... yes?_

**Baby Steps**

Pepper awoke to the sound of crying. Turning over, the clock read 1:30, in the morning. She gave a sigh and got out of bed, walking over to the bassinet set up not too far away. She could see the infant, now only a few days old, fussing, uncomfortable being in the crib. Pepper picked the little girl up and cradled her in her arms.

"You're okay Madeline, Mommy's here." Pepper looked down at the little girl and turned back to notice Tony wasn't in the room. She knew exactly where he was. Rolling her eyes, she made her way out of their room and down the hall into the kitchen. Madeline still cried.

Wondering if her little girl was hungry, she took a seat in the chair, and fixed her shirt so she could try and feed her daughter. Pepper wanted to be able to breastfeed Madeline, but she hasn't been able to yet. This made her feel inadequate as a mother and she wasn't even a week into it yet.

Struggling while trying to breastfeed, Pepper couldn't understand what was giving her so much trouble. It wasn't like she didn't have enough of something. Hell, the pregnancy hormones that she had gotten, made her two bra sizes larger, which she knew Tony liked. And she wouldn't deny that it was actually kind of nice. Although, she was upset that she wasn't able to do what she was supposed to.

Madeline struggled and cried some more. Pepper sighed and looked down at the little girl. "What's wrong baby, what is Mommy missing?" She asked, fixing her shirt and getting up, then started to rock the baby.

As the baby cried and cried, she wondered what she was doing wrong. Things were not as wonderful as they had been a couple days ago, she was now starting to feel the pressure. Pepper then made a bottle with formula and went back to the bedroom, sitting in the rocking chair that was next to the bassinet.

Starting to rock, Pepper put the bottle in the little girl's mouth and was relieved when she started to eat. "That's a good girl." Pepper smiled and kept rocking. She knew this was a big change, but something else made her nervous, she wasn't sure if she was doing this right. She never really prepared for this, but she doesn't regret it one bit.

Once Madeline had made it halfway through the bottle, she took it out for a minute. The infant whimpered some. "I know, I know," Pepper said and gently burped the baby. Pepper smiled once she heard what she needed and then went back to feeding the baby.

"I love you so much," Pepper looked down at the little girl. "Madeline Maria, you are going to be part of a giant loving family." She smiled and thought about all the people that would be there for her, to protect and love her every step of the way.

As the bottle quickly emptied, the baby let out a big yawn and Pepper smiled, taking the bottle and burping the baby one last time. Pepper then rocked in the chair again, humming a little tune and helped the baby go back to sleep. Hopefully she would be alright the rest of the night.

Although the baby had fallen back asleep, Pepper stayed in the chair, rocking back and forth. She was lulling herself back to sleep, barely hearing Tony walking through the bedroom door.

"I'm so sorry, I was down in the shop and I didn't hear the monitor." Tony said and looked at Pepper, still in the rocking chair. "Here, let me." He went to get the infant, but she shook her head, carefully getting up.

"I've got it, I just got her down." Pepper said and carefully placed Madeline back in the bassinet. "It's not a big deal, but you done for the night?" She asked turning to him. Tony smiled and nodded.

"Yes, now to bed we go, you're exhausted." He said and pulled her back to the bed. Once they were in bed, Tony pulled her in close and wrapped his arm around her waist, kissing her cheek in the process. "I love you."

"I love you too," Pepper said and closed her eyes. "You get her next time." She said as sleep quickly took over.

Tony chuckled to himself and closed his eyes. He still couldn't believe this wasn't a dream. And he was loving every minute of it.


	26. She's Your Daughter Too

_** EXCLUSIVE! Prompt: This one was a prompt submission (If you'd like your name for a credit, send me a message and I'll put it here) - Tony and Pepper have a teenaged daughter named Alison and she's out on a first date with someone Tony doesn't get along with (I hope it does you justice and sorry for such a long delay).**_

**She's Your Daughter too**

"You better bring her back by eleven," Tony called out to the guy that was taking his daughter out. "If not you better expect a visit from Iron Man himself."

Pepper rolled her eyes at what he was saying. "Tony, my god they'll be fine. Quit embarrassing her." She watched out the window of the mansion to see their little girl going on her first date.

"I don't trust that kid," Tony looked at Pepper and pulled out his phone. "I looked into his page on whatever stupid site that Ali uses and he seems like a jerk. She can do so much better than him."

"You've been lurking on Allison's computer? What have we talked about that?" Pepper went into the kitchen and grabbed a good bottle of wine and a couple glasses, bringing them back into the living room. "She's going to start hating you if you don't stop."

Tony made a face and put his phone down. At the moment, he was very tempted to have JARVIS track Ali's phone, but he knew she would figure it out. "I know, I know, but she's my little girl too and I can't have her heart broken by some jerk."

"Wow, I don't think I'd ever hear that come out of your mouth, Mr. Tony 'Former Playboy' Stark." Pepper laughed as she poured him a glass of wine. "They're just going to dinner and a movie, Allison will be just fine."

"I can't believe you just said that to me," Tony chuckled and took the glass from her. "But you're right. Ali can handle her own, she'll be fine."

The clock read 11:05 and Tony was furious that his daughter wasn't back home yet.

"It's not like you're going to bed anytime soon, quit being a worry-wart. You sound like my father." Pepper said from the couch, now get back here before you make her suspicious."

Tony rolled his eyes and turned on his heels, heading back towards Pepper when he heard the front door open. Turning back, he saw the auburn colored hair first.

"So great to see he knows how to tell time." Tony chuckled and looked at his daughter. "So, how was the movie."

Alison shrugged and looked at him. "It was fine, nothing special."

"Oh really, now how can someone take my daughter out and it not be that special?" Tony asked and Pepper walked over to them.

"He's kind of a jerk." Alison looked at them, then smiled. "I may have slapped him when he tried to kiss me."

Tony laughed and Pepper pulled her in for a hug. "You are so much like your father it's hilarious." She smiled and sent her upstairs for bed.

"Like me? No, she's definitely like you. She is most definitely like you." Tony laughed and took Pepper's hand, heading upstairs with her.


	27. That trip to Paris

_AN: I wrote this one in like twenty minutes the other night when I couldn't fall asleep because of an exam I was stressing over. I'm considering making this an actual story._

**That trip to Paris...**

Tony looked at the clock at the side of his bed and sighed. It was three-thirty in the morning and he hadn't gotten any sleep. He was too anxious to go on this trip that he had just planned for Pepper on a whim. She had mentioned wanting to go to Paris and he was going to make it happen.

Carefully untangling himself from their embrace, Tony quietly got out of the bed and went into the closet, closing the door behind him so the light wouldn't wake Pepper.

All his life she had taken care of him. Dealt with his ridiculous ways, took care of him when he was drunk off his ass, and yet she still stood beside him. He owed her this trip to Paris. It was the only thing he could do to make up for all of the stupid things he had done.

Grabbing her suitcases, he began going through her outfits, trying to find something more casual than her normal business suit. _Damn Potts, don't you own any jeans? _He thought to himself as he grabbed some of the nicest things she owned and started packing them away.

Pepper had noticed the spot where Tony was usually laying had gone cold. Stirring awake, she noticed he wasn't next to her anymore. Sitting up, she saw the clock and wondered where the hell he had gone at this hour. As her eyes focused, she could see light coming from behind the closet door and a shadow.

Furrowing her brow, she got out of bed and walked over to the closet, listening to what was going on behind the closed door.

Tony had been in the middle of looking through the many pairs of Pepper's shoes, wondering how one person could own so many of the same looking shoe, when he heard something from the other side of the door.

When she opened the door, he turned around instantly, looking as if he had been caught stealing the last cookie from the cookie jar. Seeing that he was holding a pair of heels made her laugh.

"What are you doing?" She asked and walked toward him. Sitting on the floor next to Tony, Pepper looked at the luggage he was packing. "Are you trying to tell me something?"

Tony smiled and put the shoes back where they belonged. "No, I was just getting a head start." He turned his body so he was looking at her.

"A head start?" Pepper was even more confused. "A head start for what?"

"A vacation," Tony smiled and looked at her, "Come on Pep, admit it. You want to go on a vacation and I want to take you on one."

Looking at him, all she could do was smile. The one time he actually remembered something she had said and he was up at almost four in the morning preparing for one. "You're right, I do want to go on a vacation, but come on, we can't take one right now." She looked at him.

"Why not?" Tony wrapped his arms around Pepper's waist and turned her around, pulling her close in the process. "It is the perfect time to go. The company will be fine for a week or two. It's not like we're moving away. You need to take a break."

Pepper sighed and leaned back, turning her head so she could see him. "And where would you be taking me on this little rendezvous?" She gave him a smile.

"Now that," Tony chuckled. "That is a secret. I'm not telling you."

"Even if I agree?" Pepper raised an eyebrow.

"Even if you agree." Tony bopped her nose with his finger and stood up, pulling her up with him. Smiling, he pulled her close once again and rested his forehead against hers. "I love you," he then leaned down and placed a tender kiss on her lips.

"I love you too, now, can we go back to bed please?" Pepper asked with a smile and took his hands, leading him back to the bed. "You can try to convince me about this vacation later, after I've gotten a decent amount of sleep to make a rational decision." She gave him a smile and got back in bed.

Sighing, Tony got in next in to her. Pulling Pepper in close, he pulled the sheets back over them, but not before making sure she was comfortable first. Placing a kiss on the top of her hair, he smiled and closed his eyes. "Je vous emmène à Paris," he whispered before sleep quickly took over again.

Pepper smiled as she closed her eyes, he didn't have to do this for her, but she knew he wanted to and she was perfectly fine with it. She just liked to push his buttons. "Je t'aime," she whispered as she kissed his cheek. Closing her eyes, she let sleep take over. They were going to take that trip to Paris… just not yet.


	28. Happy Mother's Day

_**AN: Here's a little something I wrote. A little Mother's Day special for those looking for a little Pepperony happiness. So, enjoy!**_

**Happy Mother's Day**

"Okay munchkin, what are we getting your mom for Mother's Day?" Tony looked at all of the jewelry behind the glass counter, little Madeline in his arms. It was the first year he actually ever had to get something for Pepper for Mother's Day considering their daughter was only 5 months old.

Having the store closed down so it was only him, Madeline, and the employees inside, Tony looked at all the different things he could get Pepper.

Little Madeline could only babble about, no actual words formed, just sounds. Giving a chuckle, Tony smiled at his little girl and kissed her cheek. He absolutely loved the little girl, and knowing she was a lot like Pepper made him smile even more. He loved them both so much.

Stopping at a particular necklace, a silver heart pendant hung from the chain, Madeline giggled and held her arms out, looking up at Tony. "You like that one?" He looked at the little girl, who continued to giggle and babble away.

"Mr. Stark, have you found something you like?" The woman behind the counter came up to him, looking at the necklace. Tony nodded and the lady boxed it up. Leaving the store, Tony got into the car and buckled Madeline into her car seat. He had something else he was going to add to the Peppers gift too. She was going to have the best first Mother's Day ever.

Pepper woke up to the smell of pancakes and coffee. Not wanting to open her eyes just yet, she turned onto her side and heard a small "oomph" and some giggling. Smiling, she opened her eyes to find little Madeline sitting on the bed.

"Good morning sweetheart," Pepper stroked the little girl's cheek, sending Madeline into a fit of giggles. "Now how did you get in here?" She asked, sitting up and pulling the little girl up, placing kisses all over her.

"Happy Mother's Day," Tony came into the room holding a breakfast tray full of breakfast foods. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he smiled as he placed the tray in front of Pepper.

"Oh my, this is all so beautiful," Pepper glowed and leaned in, giving Tony a kiss. "Thank you. Never thought you'd ever have to do this, huh?" She gave a laugh and looked at Madeline. The little girl was absolutely perfect.

"No, but I'm glad it's with you," Tony shrugged and pulled out the jewelry box from his pocket. "Here, have a look at what your daughter picked out for you." He smiled as she took the box, opening it to reveal the necklace Madeline picked out, plus Tony had made a charm made to look like his reactor. Engraved with, "Proof Stark has a heart."

"This is so beautiful," Pepper smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you, I love you." She gave him another quick kiss before hearing Madeline start to make noises, knowing she wasn't getting any attention. "I love you too silly," Pepper picked the little girl up and raised her in the air, looking up at her. "You don't know how lucky I am to have you." She said and blew raspberries on Madeline's stomach.

The little girl giggled and got the hiccups. Pepper laughed and set her down, handing the bottle that was on the tray for the little girl. "Here silly girl, have some breakfast." She said and looked at the breakfast in front of her. "Alright, now did JARVIS help you with this?"

Tony gave her a smile and shook his head. "Nope, I actually know how to make pancakes and coffee. So eat up." He chuckled and leaned in to give her another kiss. "I love you, Pepper. Happy Mother's Day."


End file.
